Ichigo and Rukia
by MufflestheMighty
Summary: After a hollow hunt, Rukia starts acting strangely around Ichigo, blushing and not meeting his gaze. Ichigo remains puzzled all the way home where Rukia finally reveals her secret.


Disclaimer: Own bleach, I do not.

Ichigo was lying on his bed when Rukia smashed him in the face with her leather glove.

"We gotta go, there's a hollow just 5 kilometres away." She grabbed Ichigo's shinigami self and they were out of the window before his real body flopped to the floor. A few minutes later, Kon crawled out from under the bed and poked Ichigo's body curiously with his paw.

Meanwhile, the bleeping of Rukia's cell phone grew steadily more consistent as they neared their target. However, she received a message from Renji and had to stop and text message back, which set them back quite a bit. (Rukia's fat fingers could not push the buttons). Anyway, they reached there to find the hollow completely wrecking a public toilet. It managed to rip out 16 urinals before noticing the shinigami advancing upon it.

"You bastard" Ichigo yelled. "How dare you destroy public facilities!" He drew Zangetsu

Rukia leapt through the air, drawing her sword, she tried to plunge it into the monster's mask but got knocked away by a toilet bowl, flung by the Hollow. She landed, stunned and dizzy. The monster immediately advanced on her, opening its mouth, ready to swallow the annoying death god, to crush her in his teeth.

"Getsuga Tenshou" Ichigo's attack destroyed the Hollow. It froze, mouth inches away from devouring Rukia, and then it disintegrated.

"Thank you… for saving me…" Rukia stood up. She glanced at Ichigo and then looked away, blushing slightly.

"You're welcome," Ichigo was puzzled. Usually, Rukia would rebuke him for his carelessness or thank him gruffly, not in the coy manner she was now adopting.

They began walking home, not saying a word to each other.

"Ichigo, have you ever had something you really wanted to say to someone, but you aren't quite sure how?" Rukia was blushing again, that was obvious even in the dim glow of the streetlights.

"uhm… how should I know about these things??" Ichigo answered roughly, immediately regretting it as Rukia's eyes widened and she looked away again.

"Why do you want to know?" Ichigo asked

"Well… It's just, there's something have to tell you." Rukia said "I don't think I can keep it from you much longer. You're gonna find out anyway, so I think I might as well get it over with."

Ichigo, being inexperienced and slightly stupid, could not comprehend what Rukia could possibly be talking about. They reached the front of the Kurosaki Clinic. Rukia stopped abruptly

"Ichigo…" She leaned close to him, "Ichigo…"

"Uhm… yes?" Ichigo finally began to realize what this might all be about, he also began to panic. "What's wrong Rukia???"

"Ichigo…" Rukia murmered "Oh, I can't stand it!" she closed her eyes

"Rukia" Ichigo said gently

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered

"Can't you say anything but my name??" Ichigo demanded

"I'm sorry," Rukia looked down and then blurted out:

"YOU HAVE A BOOGER ON YOUR FACE!!!!!"

"Huh??? What???" Ichigo was once again confused, with a very different feeling of panic rising up in him.

"THAT'S RIGHT!!" Rukia screamed in mirth "It's been hanging on your face since you killed that hollow, and then halfway through, it started dangling off your cheek by a strand of mucus. God!! It was disgusting. Then just now I leaned forward to see if it was still there and it almost made me throw up!! I had to close my eyes!! My god, Ichigo, you unsanitary bastard."

Ichigo's face went as red as a strawberry. "How could you not tell me that!!??"

"Well, I kind of wanted to see how long it would take for you to notice, but in the end, it just looked too disgusting." Rukia was now gagging and retching, having just glanced at Ichigo's face.

Ichigo dashed into the house, past his dad, who fainted after seeing his son's face, and into the bathroom, where he glanced into the mirror, ran to the toilet and started vomiting. Finally, he washed off the booger and stalked out of the bathroom.

Rukia was in the closet and when Ichigo opened the door, she screamed and hid her face

"No!! Stay away from me... BOOGERMAN!!!!" She screamed in mock horror before collapsing into silent giggles.

"I washed it off" Ichigo intoned in a flat voice. Rukia continued rolling around shrieking in laughter so Ichigo slammed the door shut and went to bed.


End file.
